unbreakable
by kcsism
Summary: Suddenly she wasn't a coyote but a girl, human again after so long. Everything was different, she wasn't a Tate anymore, but daughter of a despicable man and part of a werewolves family. And on top of that, there was this sarcastic boy whom could drive her crazy or set her demons on fire. It was complicated.
1. chapter one

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Wolf and its characters.**

**AN: First of all this wasn't beta'd. I don't know where I'm going with this, I just wanted to write some Stiles and Malia and end up writing some Malia and her relationships with everyone, which is a good thing right? We need more Malia. That being said, she was only in a few episodes so we don't really know much about her so this is basically my headcanons of whom she is and how she would react to things and people, specially people. And I really hope you like this, and if you have anything you think it would be nice for me to adress please feel welcome to tell me. I think is time to remind that this will eventually become a stalia story so if you don't like the pairing I wouldn't recomend to read it.**  
**Reviews are very appreciated! Hope you enjoy.**

**PS: This was inspired by Jamie Scott's song called 'Unbreakable'.**

* * *

**01: Fugitive**

She felt the wind rushing through her body, the air in and out of her lungs with every heavy breathing with the pace of her body running. She felt the ground knocking on her feet, the smell of the trees around her, the heating of the sun on her fur. She haven't felt that free in months. So much had happened...

* * *

She had spent years as a coyote, was used to it and felt less the guilt and pain with the death of her mother and sister. And in one day everything changed. She was awoken to look different the world around her and somehow, new. And suddenly she wasn't a coyote, but a girl, human again after so long. And it was extremely cold. She looked at herself as if didn't believe it, how much time had passed?

After that day, everything flashed before her eyes in a blur. Her father, the guilt she felt, Eichen House, Stiles, something called Nogitsune, Scott, going back home, Beacon Hills High School, Peter Hale being her biological father... It was a lot to process. The last thing she remembered was to get away for a while and everyone searched for her. They didn't understood very well, how could they? Not even Derek Hale, her cousin, could understand in the beginning because he was excited to have her in the family. Everyone wanted her to be part of the pack, the family, the school, but it was too much for her.

The exception perhaps was Stiles.

The sheriff's son, who had been possessed by an evil spirit, whom she had her first kiss and lost her virginity with. She clearly remembered his voice after the kiss, how his eyes sought a response from her, how he was confident and warmed her more than any shower had succeeded and was almost like the days she had spent as a coyote. It was warm, familiar... There was a sense of freedom in being with him that way, controlled by her body instincts and no worries about doing something humanly wrong.

But this was a memory that had long been left behind, along with her life in Beacon Hills. Once Scott taught her how to go back in to coyote form, something that now she knew she had inherited from the family, she turned and ran as long as she could until get tired and knowing that was far enough so that no one would find her. She had left a note for Derek because she knew at some moment that he would understand, since he had done the same thing according to the story that Scott had told. If someone asked where she was, he didn't knew so wouldn't lie either, just saying that she wasn't living there anymore. As for her father, her real one because she didn't considered Peter as being related to her in any way possible, he hadn't spoken to her since he had discovered the truth about everything. But he wouldn't miss her after all the time he had lived alone in that house.

She too, in a way, but something was different this time.

* * *

The light shone brightly through her closed eyelids, bothered enough for her to open her eyes and look around, realizing she wasn't alone. Standing in front of her there was a human and to her amazement she realised that she wasn't a coyote anymore.

"Miss?" called the voice of a man. She looked up and recognized a police officer. "Do you need help?"

It took her a few seconds to find her voice, she had no idea how much time had passed since she had left of Beacon Hills, but believed it had been at least a few months.

"Where am I?" she asked, the voice hoarsely from lack of use.

"Wyoming. Are you lost? Can I give you my coat?"

Malia then realized what had happened, she transformed back to human and was naked on a road in the middle of nowhere. Aparently in Wyoming.

"Please," she said and the officer took off his jacket placing it above her shoulders.

"I'll get you a blanket, stay here," he said walking over to the car and returned with the blanket giving it to her. She curled it up, covering her body.

"I'll take you to the station, we can talk about what happened and call for your legal responsible," he said taking her to the car.

She remained quiet, speaking only when asked something directly to her. And the same passed in the police station. She didn't told much, just said she had gone away from home in California (eventually discovered that it had been seven months) and she had no reason to go back. But of course, human life was not that simple and they insisted on calling a responsible. And who would she call to? Her father? Peter? She didn't even knew a phone number of someone, and she said that but the officer insisted on a name.

"Derek Hale," she finally answered.

Malia didn't knew exactly what to expect, but she knew he would go there and help. Derek was the only person in her new dysfunctional family in whom she could rely, Peter was a maniac and she didn't even knew Cora in person.

"What is he yours?"

"Family."

It took a few minutes of wait until the officer came back after trying to find Derek. He was able to contact and speak with him, Derek said he would pick her up, but it would take almost a whole day for him to arrive there. The officer asked if Malia wanted to talk to him, but she said she would talk when see him the next day. She spent the night in a motel room, guarded in case she tried to escape. Apparently her scarcity in answers had caused they to think she was just a teenage runaway. Not that she wasn't, but it was much more complicated than what they were thinking about.

The motel room was simple, the shower water wasn't hot enough, but the bed was perfect. Having slept so long in the cold ground, Malia lay in the bed and felt her body protest because of the comfort. It was like another world, and indeed it was.

She was taken back to the police station after lunch and waited for Derek, who arrived two hours later. He wore a leather jacket and the usual grumpy countenance. The surprise was the slight smile on his face as he saw her, but before he could speak to her, he was stopped by the officer who had found her. Malia could hear what they were saying because of her great hearing.

"She was found on the road on the outskirts of the city, completely naked but didn't wanted to tell us if someone had done something to her," the officer said.

Derek just nodded as he listened to what he was saying until they released him to take Malia with him. He walked up to her and offered his hand, Malia looked at him and accepting his hand, she gave him a small smile of gratitude.

They remained quiet until they got into the car where they were sure they couldn't be heard.

"Wyoming uh?" Derek said starting the car. "And I thought you were going to the south where it is warmer."

"I didn't know where I was going to be honest."

The trip lasted for hours without either of them saying anything. Malia didn't knew what to say, _could you stop the car because I don't want to go back?_ Derek had traveled for hours because of her, the least she could do was let him do what he was there to. They stopped at a roadside diner to eat, Malia took a table while Derek went to the bathroom. She looked at the window and watched the rain falling outside. When he returned to the table brought a menu and the waitress came to serve them. Once their order arrived, they ate in silence for minutes until Derek broke it.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Malia nodded.

"I know you didn't intend to go back, I understood the explanation of the note. But I didn't thought I wasn't going to hear from you for seven months."

"I'm sorry?"

"Sure," he answered and sighed. "I understand Malia, you're not the only one who ran away from Beacon Hills in an attempt to escape your past."

"It's not from the past that I'm running from," she said, finally looking at him.

"You don't need to run from anything, you are much stronger than you think. It's a family thing, and I don't mean your asshole father..."

"He's not my father," Malia interrupted. "He's just an annoyingly self-centered man who did horrible things and think that he can call me daughter and give me a scarf and this will compensate for the fact that he is my biological father but have never been present."

"I'm not here to defend him, I agree with everything you just said. But family goes beyond him. You have your real father, Cora and I," he seemed to remember something suddenly and smiled, "You'll like her when you meet her, Cora has the temperament like yours... We could go see her, travel to South America. You would like there, is much more warm."

"Sounds good," Malia said giving up on creating a discussion. Derek was the only nice person in her new family.

When they were once again traveling, didn't take long for Malia to fall asleep, she woke up with the car stopping in front of Derek's loft. It was still raining and the day seemed to be ending.

"I stopped to rest and it last a little longer to get here," Derek said noticing her expression.

"No problem," she replied while having that familiar feeling of discomfort. When would that pass? She looked at the windshield and the rain pouring in the glass. "You know, I don't remember much of that night. I remember a few things, unfortunately. I remember the light rain that was falling and the lights of the headlights... "

Derek remained quiet and motionless as he listened, apprehensive as to what she would speak and do next. _What if the girl who didn't even felt comfortable being human starts crying?_

"...my sister's laughter. And I remember to laugh at something and feel such joy, and then I felt nothing. It was as if the world had gone and I woke up eight years later. The only thing that kept the human part of me was the pain and guilt and the feeling that I couldn't never go home. Couldn't never go back, never know how it was to feel that joy again."

"I'm sorry," Derek said in a low voice, feeling like the most useless person in the world because there was nothing he could do for her. She needed to do it by herself.

"I don't know how to do this Derek," she finally said and it was as if a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders. "I cannot let that go... I don't know how to go home."

"You don't have to leave anything aside, I told you, you're much stronger than you think and you'll find a way to overcome the pain and live with it. You can't turn into a coyote because it is easier... And you're home."

"I don't know where is my home anymore," Malia said looking at the loft and thinking of the Tate's family house. But her father was going to accept her back?

"You'll find out," he said smiling widly this time.

"Wow,... This is new," she said.

Derek rolled his eyes and opened the car door, "Ready?"

"To Peter Hale? Never."

As they entered the loft, they luckily found it empty as Peter wasn't home. Derek told Malia to feel at home and confortable, taking the bedroom that had been hers in the few days she had spent there. She entered the room and it was exactly the way it was before. A bed and a small desk, turning on the light she could clearly see the only different thing in the place.

A red scarf on top of the mattress.


	2. chapter two

**AN:** **I decided to update this fic to rated M for future chapters reasons, nothing too graphic is going to happen, but is nice to keep the rating safe. Also I don't know how everyone is going to feel about this, but I hope no one gets mad at me, I had to and to me is very hard but understandable. That being said, no panic! Reminder that this will eventually become a stalia story so if you don't like the pairing I wouldn't recomend to read it. **

**Thanks for reading and reviews/replies are very appreciated! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**02: Home**

Malia woke up with the light coming through the large window, illuminating the entire room. She made a mental note to find something that would cover the window, but then remembered that she barely had clothes to wear, even harder to find something for the window. She sat up in the bed and looked around wondering what she was going to do, realizing that she had not that many options. It was the Hale's house or her father's house in case that he take her back and the last option, runaway again. But Derek was right, wasn't he? She couldn't keep running. So she decided to find out what had happened to her, why she had turned back to human, search for her father and talk to him.

She hoped that he could understand, but she knew it would be complicated. His daughter had returned from the dead after so long and instead of being around him took refuge in a psychiatric center, and then disappeared for seven months. All this because she couldn't face him, not after Peter had appeared and told them the whole truth. It was too much for him to overcome suddenly, perhaps months away has helped. There was only one way to find out.

She got out of bed, grabbed the only clothes she owned (arranged by the police officer) and walked downstairs to find Derek sipping coffee.

"Good morning," she said and he looked at her smiling.

"Had a good night? I can get more blankets if you want."

"No, that's enough. Thank you," she replied looking through the house searching for Peter, but he wasn't there. "Peter still didn't came back from whatever where he is?"

"He won't come back, this is my house and he doesn't live here. Of course from time to time he will appear to be a pain in the ass, but we won't see him as often as before."

"Good," she said pulling a chair and sitting down to serve herself. "You think when he finds out I'm here, he will come to see me?"

"Yeah, but I can prevent if bother you having him here."

"It's okay... I have to get used to it anyway. I just don't know if I'm ready y'know?"

Derek tried to contain his smile. "So that means you're staying?"

"I believe so, I just need to talk to my father."

Malia took a sip of her coffee and looked at Derek, who had been quiet all of a sudden.

"You know you can stay here, don't you?" he said.

"I know, but it's very complicated and I think we need to deal with one thing at a time. I can't just live here and pretend that the rest of my life didn't happened."

"Sure and I'm not asking you to do this, just wanted you to know that you can count on me..."

"Derek I know I can count on you... Thanks for everything," Malia said smiling at him and after finishing her coffee, she got up and left, determined to work things out.

* * *

It took a while for her to get in the Tate family house, but she didn't care to walk slowly. It was nice to be distracted from her nervousness and when she got there and felt the heart sink and all that guilt and pain take over her body, it was almost as if the world was spinning around her and she could do nothing to stop.

_Breathe_, she told herself. _You're much stronger than you think._

But one thing was addressing people who had nothing to do with her life, but that man had spent the last years in suffering because of her. And if that wasn't enough, the pain of losing his family, he had discovered that his wife had lied and deceived and that his eldest daughter wasn't really his.

She looked around and realized that all the good memories she had about the place had been replaced by the traps that had been scattered on the intention to capture the coyote, her. Obviously he didn't knew it was her, but somehow it still hurt her. As if never would be possible for him to accepted what she was.

Before she could decide to knock on the door or not, Mr. Tate appeared, and stopped scared when he saw her standing on the porch.

"Malia?" he asked in a shaky voice.

She smiled insecure and climbed the stairs to stop before him.

"Hi dad," she said in a low voice.

They entered the room and sat on opposite couches, in silent. Mr. Tate looked more nervous than her, which didn't help Malia whom didn't know how to start.

"Long time no see... How things are going?" she asked timidly.

"You were gone for months, without even an warning to where were you going and now just appear out of nowhere wondering how am I?"

Malia held her breath, it was happening exactly what she had feared.

"I'm sorry, it hasn't been easy..."

"Nothing with you is easy, nothing in life is easy. One day your family is gone, the other your daughter is back just for the next day you discover that she is not even your daughter!"

"I am your daughter! It was you who gave me a name, who created and nurtured me, you were the one playing with me and my sister. That man is not..."

"Malia please, do not make this harder than it already is..."

"It's hard for me too. It's not as if I had asked for it, I didn't ask for any of this! What do you expect me to do?"

"I don't know, but I can't do it."

"You can't...? What are you talking about? Can't be my father?"

"I'm not your father," he cried and for the first time Malia felt fear, fear of the mistakes which he blamed her for. Fear of losing everything she was sure she possessed. "I can't do it. I can't look at you and accept all the lies your mother told me, I cannot ignore the fact that I spent all this time suffering without even knowing the truth."

"You wasn't the only one who suffered, we can get through this," she said weakly.

"I don't think we can... I look at you and see a stranger, I don't see that girl who was my daughter."

It was like a punch in the stomach, the worst of winters and all the hope that Malia had faded with every word coming out of his mouth. Her eyes watered with the tears that wanted to fall.

"Don't, please..." she said as the tears finally began to fall.

Mr. Tate walked over to her and held her shoulders making her look at him.

"You're not alone Malia, you have a family and they can love you the way you deserve to be loved. And I can't give you what you want. There's not a family here, just a man too much tormented to do something right. And I'd rather see you away and happy than to have you here and not even be able to look at you without feeling this bitterness."

"It wasn't my fault..." she started.

"I know."

Malia couldn't understand and thought it would never be able to. How could she move on? How could she live knowing that her father felt that way towards her and her family?

He sat in front of her and seemed about to start crying again.

"I'm sorry... I... I tried, but it has been more than I can take. You cannot imagine all the times I thought I'd give it all up, times when I preferred death to spend another day alone in this house. And then you were here, miraculously alive and I've felt for the first time in years that there was a reason to go on and can you understand what it is to have it taken from you? The truth hurts more than anything, and there's nothing left to hurt. When you spend so much time in guilt and pain there is nothing more they can do that will make you feel worse, but they did it and I can't anymore..."

Malia closed her eyes and got up of the couch, she understood perfectly what he meant but she'd rather spare him of all if that was really what he wanted. She'd rather spend the rest of her life alone than impose more suffering on him. She walked up to him and touched his shoulder as if to say she was leaving and left him alone in the room, she went upstairs to her old bedroom and found it just as the last time she'd been there and shut the door. Sat on the floor and let the tears take over until it passed. The sobs taking over her body like never before.

She didn't knew how long she had been there but knew it was time and she needed to go. She got up from the floor and before leaving, went to the dresser where her and her sister's portrait was, she picked up and took with her, leaving everything else behind.

* * *

It had passed a few hours since Malia had left Mr. Tate's house, she had wandered through the city hoping to find something, an answer... She didn't knew for sure. Without knowing where she was going, she stopped across the veterinary clinic where Scott worked. She entered and found the place empty, walked up to the counter but before could ring the bell, Scott appeared and looked at her as if not believing what he was seeing.

"Malia? I could swear I felt your scent but doubted because..." he began.

"You saw me seven months ago?" she interrupted and smiled.

Scott smiled back and opened the balcony door for her to come in.

"Where have you been?" He asked once they entered the room. "I thought you weren't coming back, Derek said nothing."

"He knew nothing... To be honest I didn't intend to return."

Scott looked at her with those eyes full of understanding that he possessed, it was as if he understood and respected her decisions, which was exactly what she needed at that time. He had had such patience to teach everything she needed to know about being a werecoyote. Scott had a very good heart, and she knew she couldn't ask for a better alpha.

"I woke up in Wyoming and had to get back, Derek picked me up at the police station."

"Wyoming? I thought you were going south."

"I don't know what happened, so I really need to know."

"Of course, you can count on me," he said, willing to help just as she knew he would.

"You howled over the past 48 hours?" Malia asked with a serious expression trying to remember how many hours it had passed since she had turned back to human.

"Come again?" Scott asked confused.

"Howl, you know. That big and loud alpha howl," she explained. "That's what brought me back that one time, so I thought that maybe if you had howled like that again I would have gone back to human form. I'm part of your pack, right?"

"Yes, but I don't know if you could hear me with two states of distance between us."

Malia sighed, feeling defeated, "you're right. I don't have much experience with this pack stuff, but I think it wouldn't be possible."

"What happened? Maybe I can help, we can figure it out," Scott said and suddenly remembering where they were, he left the room to call Deaton.

Malia told them about the past few months, about how she had transformed to an coyote and stayed that way the whole time, how she returned to her old animal life and left everything behind losing track of time and place, until two days ago when she was awakened and had been transformed back into a human.

"I don't understand what could have happened, suddenly I was back to being human without even trying hard at it. It was as if..."

"If it had been unconsciously?" Deaton asked and she nodded. "It was exactly what I think it happened."

"But this...?" Scott began but he was interrupted by Deaton.

"The wolf taking shape is more common because it's more difficult to keep hold on him. But with you, Malia, is a special case. It's different because you spent most of your life as a coyote, instincts and impulses are stronger. Something inside you wanted to be human again, so by instinct... Subconsciously you got back."

"Why? Why now? Why now and not months ago?" she asked.

"I believe you wanted to be back. Back to your family, your home, for someone... Whatever the reason is, I believe it was that. Deep down you wanted to have a human life, perhaps homesick or you were just missing something badly..."

Malia heard that and couldn't believe it. She rose from her chair and looked from Deaton to Scott, as if expecting him to say that what they had just heard was crazy.

"Malia, are you okay?" Scott asked, noticing for the first time how her eyes looked tired.

"I don't know," she replied and sat down again. "It's funny that I came back because I wanted to be home when I don't even have one."

"You talked to Mr. Tate?" Deaton asked and seeing her nod he also asked what her father had said.

"I am not his daughter anymore. And you know what? I don't blame him. I mean, my mother and sister are dead because of me. He spent all these years thinking he had lost the family he had, for me to come back alive only to discover that not even his daughter I am. I don't think he could handle it... But that's okay. I don't blame him," she said and got up to leave but Scott grabbed her arm stoping her.

"Hey wait, that's not right. You're going where? If you want, we have a spare room in my house since Isaac left, I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind," he said and she knew he was telling the truth.

"Scott, it's okay," she said and smiled at him trying to assure him that. "I still have the other half of my family haven't I?"

Her gaze met Deaton's and he nodded slightly, as if to confirm that she was right. Malia bade them farewell and left the clinic back to the loft. She decided she had solved some things. And if she really had come back because she missed home, so she would have to find the feeling of belonging somewhere again. The home of the Tate family was now nothing more than memories of a life that she doesn't even seem to have lived.

She stopped in front of the loft's door and her hearing told that the rest of the day would be even worse, she opened the door and closed back preparing to face her family and even worse, Peter Hale.

"Well, well... The prodigal daughter returns."

"Shit," she muttered.


End file.
